According to the current design in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification (TS) 23.503, if Policy and Charging Control (PCC) is deployed, the user equipment (UE) Policy comprising access network discovery and selection policy (ANDSP) and UE route selection policy (URSP) will be blindly sent to UE by the Policy Control Function (PCF). Blinding sending the UE policy can cause unnecessary non-access stratum (NAS) signaling and unnecessary UE implementation for a feature that is not supported, namely ANDSP and/or URSP, for the following two cases. First, support of non-3GPP access is optional. As a result, support of ANDSP provisioning via signaling also must be optional. Second, for a simple Fifth Generation (5G) UE which is only intended to be used for enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB), the URSP can be pre-configured as stated in 3GPP TS 23.503. URSP provisioning via signaling should be optional because the provisioning via signaling is completely over-engineered.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.